A MMAD Beginning
by Aeronnen
Summary: This is how Minerva Mcgonagall started teaching at Hogwarts, and of course how Albus Dumbledore and her fell in love. Soppy I know.The story isn't. MMAD!
1. Resumes

Hi! this is my first fan fic and I really hope you enjoy it.

Minerva is just about to start teaching after being an auror, Albus is Deputy Head, Armando Dippet is Headmaster, and it's around1948.Also Poppy Pomfrey has to be timeless and Minerva is going to be very Gaelic, but I'll have to substitute it for welsh cos' i don't know Gaelic

Review if you so wish!

I really need a Beta-Reader, would anyone like to volunteer? thanks very much.

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K I would probably _not_ be writing fan fiction.**

Armando Dippet, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, looked up at the transparent ceiling of the Great Hall.

He was waiting for post. Quite important post. He was expecting application forms from hopefuls applying for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post which had been left vacant when Professor Norrin left to have time with his Grandchildren. As the flurry of owls entered the Great Hall six Letters dropped into his lap and another five into the lap of his Deputy Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

Armando looked at at Albus, Albus looked at Armando."Shall we open these _after_ the staff meeting tonight, Armando?"

"Excellent idea Albus, I never thought we'd get so many applicants! Teaching has never been so popular!" exclaimed Armando

"Oh you two! Don't you know it's not _teaching _that's popular," broke in Rolanda Hooch, the Quidditch coach,"it's Albus! Ever since he defeated Grindelwald he has been officially labeled the most fanciable man in society!"

Albus fighting hard against a blush threatening to rise on his face, said," Oh really? I had no idea!"

"Yes you did Albus Dumbledore!" cried Poppy Pomfrey, the school mediwitch," that's why you spend all your time hiding in the school!"

Albus blinked, was he really that obvious? "I am not _hiding,_ I just don't feel like going out."

"Even to Honeydukes?" asked Rolanda smirking.

"Ah well, there are _some_ exceptions ." Albus smiled, these two were impossible to get past!

Poppy and Rolanda smiled, satisfied and turned back to discussing their earlier topic, the Giant Squid.

"So, Albus, have you got anyone to go to the Governers Annual Ball with yet?" asked Armando.

"Armando, the ball isn't for three and a half months yet, I really do not see the point of fussing over the thing!"

"I didn't suggest that you _fuss,_I just think that you should be ready in advance and besides, a man your age should have some sort of steady relationship going by now."

"Armando, really you shouldn't worry yourself, I am perfectly happy as I am, thank-you."

Armando opened his mouth to say something when he was, luckily for Albus, sidetracked by Horace Slughorn about the state of the lowest dungeon after Peeves had found his way into the large storeroom. Albus absentminedly tuned into what Poppy and Rolanda were saying.

"I wonder if Minerva knows that there's a job going?"

"She must do, it was in the Daily Prophet."

"Well I'm going to owl her anyway just in case, she said in her last owl that she had quit her job as an Auror."

"What! Why?"

"I don't know, she said he would tell us at half term. I bet it has something to do with that idiot Roy Harper."

"Oh yes, I expect so, she hates him. How a prat like that got to be Head of The Auror Office, I don't know."

"Yeah, with his Pureblood mania and holier-than-thou attitude."

"I'd bet my new Bluebottle 6000 that Abraxas Malfoy had something to do with it."

"I would too, if I had a Bluebottle 6000, of course."

"Ha, ha, so when are you going to owl Min?"

"I'll do it now, then she can get an application in before supper."

"Right, I'll see you at lunch."

Albus got up to go to his first class of N.E.W.T students and promptly forgot nearly all about Poppy and Rolandas' conversation.

After the staff meeting Albus and Armando walked to the Headmasters study to look at the Defence Against the Dark Arts application forms.

The first was adressed to Albus and began with, "will you marry me?" and was not put on the hopefuls list.

The second was from a teacher at Durmstrang who was heavily into the Dark Arts.

The third was from a former obliviator whose grades were nothing special.

Albus and Armando opened every single one with ever decreasing hope of ever finding an adequate teacher.

"Well Albus, it looks like we will have to go to the Ministry again." said Armando, sagging dissapointedly in his seat.

"I know, I am most dissapointed with the situation."

"Me too, I don't understa - what's that?" Armando was pointing outside the north facing window.

"It's an owl!" Albus exclaimed, he ran to the window and opened it. In hopped a handsome dark brown owl. It flew to Armando and extended it's leg. Armando undid the letter, broke the wax seal and read aloud;

_Dear Professor Dippet,_

_I apologise for this late delivery, I have not read the Daily Prophet for a while and did not see the advertisment._

_I am applying for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post. I have been an Auror for six years and have only recently left._

_My O.W.L grades are O in Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts,Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, and Potions and the same with my N.E.W.T.s. I have also been an Animagus since my sixth year._

_I am twenty-eight years of age. My resume is from Ex- Head of Auror Office Charles Whitcombe._

_I look forward to hearing from you,_

_Yours faithfully,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall._

"Well, well, it seems we have an elidgible candidate, Armando!"

"Yes, the resume is excellent too, shall we ask her for an interview then?

"Most definitely. So we have to owl Harry Ledger, Horatio Mantz, Ellen Knoller and this Minerva Mcgonagall."

"I will send them off imediately. Now, we should get some sleep.

"Goodnight Armando."

"Goodnight Albus."

"What a pompous old windbag!" exclaimed Armando. He had good reason. Horatio Mantz was an overbearing, pompous, rude old man and it had not been pleasant interviewing him.

"I agree, he would hardly fit in here, and I would hate to have him teaching the students." Albus too, thought him disgusting.

Ellen Knoller was next. She was closer to fifty than forty and had a dry, thin face. She knew her Defence Against the Dark Arts very well and would no doubt teach precisely and competently.

Next was Minerva Mcgonagall. She had long dark hair and emerald green eyes her build was tall, thin and elegant. Her resume had not been exaggerated, she was very clever, she answered their questions cleverly

"There is only one more thing," asked Armando, "if ,say, a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin had a duel and they both had to go the hospital wing, how would you punish them?"

"I would take a suitable number of points from each house, but no detention because they should of learned their lesson by being hit by a jinx, though I doubt it." her answer was precise and fair.

"Thank-you, Miss Mcgonagall, that will be all. We will- yes Albus?" Armando looked at Albus who had cleared his throat to speak.

"Miss Mcgonagall you said in your letter that you are an animagus, would you care to show us?"

"Of course Professor Dumbledore."

She smoothly changed into a small tabby housecat that looked at them with intelligent green eyes that had markings round them that resembled Miss Mcgonagalls glasses. She changed back and looked at them coolly.

"Thank-you Miss Mcgonagall, if you would wait in the foyer with the others, we will give you the answer shortly."

She nodded at them both and left.

"She is a strange girl ,Albus, so cool and detatched."

"I know, however she is obviously qualified to take the post."

"Yes, she looks like she would put real effort and enthusiasm into her lessons. If you have no objections I will call her in and tell that she has the job."

"Of course."

Minerva Mcgonagall was once again seated in front of them and just as before her gaze was cool and unemotional.When Armando told her that she had the job a glorious smile lit her face and her eyes shone in an unearthly way, then quick as it had happened the cool demeanour was back, and she quietly asked when she should arrive.

"If you are able to arrive by Saturday afternoon that would be most acceptable."

"Of course Headmaster, goodday to you, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dippet."

As Albus watched her go he thought to himself, _a strange, strange girl indeed._

Ok first fan fic, next chapter ther'll be more about Minerva , I think this is going to be quite long. Anyway hope I've got your attention, if I have please review!

Aeronnen.


	2. The Battle Auror

Thanks Reviewers, You're the best! I cannot believe how sweet you reviewers are. Thank-you so so much!!!!

(A/N) when I write stories I set out with an idea and a vague knowledge of where I want my story to go and take it from there, as my teachers might tell you amidst other things ,lol. The plot will work out, I think ,but this chappie will be a bit uneventful, I don't want to rush things.

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K I would probably not be writing fan fiction.**

Chapter Two.

** Settling In.**

As Minerva Mcgonagall shrunk the last of her luggage to fit in an a dark green Auror combat bag, she looked around at her flat, she was not at all sad to leave it.It was nothing special, and the rent was cheap, so that she could use her wages on other things. It had been kept, however, in as neat a condition as was possible to keep a flat that belonged to someone else. The flat was small, square and beige, and the only thing left in it was all the things that one would normally find on a moving day, such as plastic tabs and bits of spellotape.

Minerva heard someone coming, it was Mrs. Hammond the landlady, a dour old woman on whose mind money, complaining and money weighed most heavily. Minerva wouldn't miss her either.

"So you are leaving then,? An old woman's lodging not good enough for you?" Mrs. Hammond rasped.

"Hardly, Mrs. Hammond," Minerva said through clenched teeth, "I have been offered a job teaching at a big school in Scotland."

"Oh really?" she sneered,"teaching what, gymnastics?"

Mrs. Hammond had once walked in on Minerva doing some balancing excercises for her next assignment.

Minerva thought quickly,she couldn't exactly say Defence Against the Dark Arts, could she? "No, mathematics, actually Mrs. Hammond."

"Huh, which school then? I didn't know there were any big ones in Scotland."

"Oh this is a new one, they've just set it up." Minerva was good at lying, an important talent for an Auror.

"What's it called then?"

Minerva couldn't be bothered anymore, "OH! Mrs. Hammond what's that boy doing in next doors vegetable garden?!"

"Eh? What? I cain't see no boy! Where?," she demanded.

Minerva was amazed how useful Auror training could be when dealing with troublesome landladies.

"Sorry Mrs. Hammond I must of been mistaken, goodbye then! _and thanks for all the hospitality" _she muttered.

"Bye, Miss Mcgonagall."

As Minerva walked over the threshhold of the flat for the last time she distinctly heard her say, "_where's this boy now?" _

Minerva shook her head and and hurried of round the corner to a small alley where she could disaparate.

She gathered her thoughts together and focused on Hogmeade Station where someone was to meet her.

_"Destination,determination, deliberation" _she murmured and with a small _pop_ disaparated.

Albus was in the small Hogsmeade waiting hut at the station in the nasty drizzle, waiting for Miss Mcgonagall. It was two minutes to two, in two minutes and five seconds she'd be late, Armando and him hadn't taken into account whether she was punctual or not. He was wistfully contemplating Honeydukes new range of Fireside Toffees (guaranteed to bring warmth on the coldest of days) so that when Minerva aparated he didn't hear her.

Minerva looked around, it was good to see Hogsmeade in the daylight again,( she had many times taken part in ambushes and raids during Grindelwalds reign) that it felt like coming home after a long absence, which really she was, she had always felt more at home in Hogwarts than she ever did at her Aunt Hera's house. It wasn't that her Aunt and Uncle had ever mistreated her or even neglected her, they were just very uptight and old-fashioned and there only son far older than her, whenever she wanted to go exploring the rugged, wild countryside of her Highland home she had to escape and give a good excuse and when she wanted to ride her horse properly, not side-saddle, she had to do the same. It made an excellent basis for her later career as an Auror.

Minerva looked around and saw in the distance the magnificent gates of Hogwarts. She made her way to them past The Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes, Zonko's and others until she stood right beside them. She was just wondering what she was supposed to do when she heard someone calling from behind.

"Scuse me! Miss! Miss!"

"Yes?" she turned round and saw the elderly porter from the station jogging towards her. She kept a tight hold on her wand just in case.

"There's a Pr'fessor from the school waitin' for ye back at the station."

"Is there? I didn't see anyone."

"You wouldn't of, he wus waitin' in the lil' hut on the platform for ye."

"Oh, thank-you, I shall meet him shortly."

"O' cors' ma'm, will ye be comin' wi' me?"

"Yes certainly,"

It was suspicious,that she hadn't seen him first. Many innocent (or not) Aurors had been tricked in this way, and she wasnt about to be one of them. She entered the hut cautiously with her wand out, keeping to quiet search mode.

Albus had been horrified when the porter told him that Miss Mcgonagall had left and when he heard someone coming he was profoundly grateful,Armando would have his head if he lost her!

He watched as a person,alert and careful, slowly entered the hut. He could tell it was Miss Mcgonagall by the tall, elegant build and resolute chin, though her face was darkened.

"Hello Miss Mcgonagall."

Her wand snapped to point straight at his throat, held by a steady hand.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes." he had to be cautious, she seemed a little paranoyed, not mention dangerous, but her next question threw him completely.

"What is my animagus form?"

"It is a tabby housecat."

She lowered her wand and looked at him, " so it is you."

"Who did you expect, Miss Mcgonagall?"

"Oh, I don't know, some dark wizard trying to get revenge on me? No, it is alright. So, are you going to let me into the grounds? I didn't know how to open the gates."

"Yes of course, but why would dark wizards be trying to have revenge on _you?_"

"You think that I did nothing during Grindelwalds reign?" she must of picked up on the accentuated _she,_for a shadow had sprung in her eyes, and behind it danced a furious fire, " Or perhaps you think that, I, a woman cannot fight? I have made alot of enemies, Professor Dumbledore, if you wish to dispute me I would gladly duel you."

Albus was flabbergasted, who was she to say all this, to have so many enemies? And in such a icy hard voice. She definitely would not win against him, but there was no doubt about it, she was powerful.

" I...er...ahm" he stuttered.

"No matter, but please, do not be so quick to judge."

Albus privately thought he was the last person to judge quickly, but didn't make point of it. He didn't want to cross this fairly unknown witch.

"Let's go, the Headmaster is expecting us by half past two."

She merely nodded and followed him out of the hut.

"Where is your luggage?" he couldn't see anything but a green bag she was carrying.

"In here" she said indicating the bag,"It's an Auror combat bag, made to be light, despite what is inside. I shrunk my luggage to fit."

"That's clever."

"Thank-you" she answered, still facing straight ahead.

As they reached the gates Minerva turned away while Albus undid the them with some spell.

"Why did you look away?" he asked as they entered the grounds.

She looked at him in some astonishment, "I know there are protective spells on the gates and it is against etiquette to look at an allies secret spells."

"Where did you learn that?"

"Battle Aurors have different training than the other aurors, we have finer knowledge of spies and..." she stopped abruptly.

"And what Miss Mcgonagall?

"Nothing"

Again he didn't want cross her so he said nothing. Luckily he saw the Thestral drawn carriage coming towards them.

He looked at Miss Mcgonagall, how would she react to the Thestral?

His answer was not at all. She calmly walked over to the carriage and ,disregarding his helping hand, got into the musty carriage, though Albus could of sworn that he saw her give the Thestral a quick pat as she alighted.

Minerva settled herself so that she could see the broad road that the cariage was trundling along.

The road leading to Hogwarts.

The next bit'll be with Poppy and Rolanda .

I am so sick of calling Minerva 'Miss' and I know she was prickly, but I like her prickly. Oh and I love Thestrals! There'll be more about them later.

Anyway, thank you reviewers of the past and future!

Diolch yn fawr iawn

Aeronnen


	3. Friends Reunited

First of all, I am so sorry for not updating! We upgraded to Explorer three and I was still using Notepad, and I couldn't upload, so dad downloaded OpenOffice for me

Umm, big apologies to Always Hopeful, I cannot get attached emails through, so sorry!

This is not beta read (which explains the punctuation!)

Here we are, chapter 3, please enjoy and don't forget to drop leave a review! thanx!

I don't like this, it was hard to write, sorry if it's boring.

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K I would probably not be writing fan fiction. **

Chapter Three.

****

**Friends Reunited.**

Minerva shuffled her feet a bit. She had Flutterbyes the size of Heffalumps in her stomach. It was going to be strange teaching, not being taught. When she'd been in school, Poppy, Rolanda and her had been the terrors of Gryffindor tower. Pops and Ro, she hadn't seen them in ages. Her Auror work had taken her all over Britain and some of France and Germany, and other various parts of Europe. They'd only corresponded by owl, and now they were all teaching together! At least there was one thing for certain, she wouldn't be lonely.

Her gaze travelled to the man sitting opposite her, his auburn hair and bright blue eyes made him look slightly eccentric, though he was quite handsome, she supposed. He had previously been looking outside, his eyes shrouded with deep thought, but now he looked at her, his bright blue gaze boring into her.

Minerva felt uncomfortable, and subconsciously started using Occlumency. Minerva had years of experiences to make her distrustful and wary, not to mention quick to attack, this man had no business to look at her like that, as if sizing her up!

Minerva knew herself, but she was the only one who knew Minerva Jean Mcgonagall. Minerva Mcgonagall was an Ice Queen. She had perfected the art of not letting anyone see her emotions, and had even trained herself not listen to her softer parts. This Professor could try to size her up as much as he wanted, he would find nothing!

Albus looked at the new Professor. He didn't even try to use Legilimengy, but she surprised him, (again) by employing basic Occlumency, Battle Auror,he reminded himself, of course she could use Occlumency.

He wondered how she would fit in with the rest of the staff, he knew that she was good friends with Poppy and Rolanda, but he rest of the staff was a different matter. She had been taught by Horace Slughorn, and Matthew Binns, however the rest of the staff was new. Ah well, he'd just have to wait and see.

The carriage finally stopped and Albus climbed out, he turned round and offered his hand to Miss Mcgonagall, who, like before, ignored it.

She got out and surveyed Hogwarts, as far he could tell by her face, she looked happy.

Armando was waiting on the top of the large flight of stairs. Minerva looked up at him and back at Albus.

Albus understood the look, it said, _you work here, so you first._

Albus started up the stairs, and Minerva followed him. When they reached the top, Armando walked forward and greeted Minerva warmly.

"Ah, Miss Mcgonagall, good to see you again, good to see you. You were taking a while, we thought that maybe Albus had fallen asleep in the waiting hut."

Minerva said nothing, just raised a fine eyebrow slightly.

"It is good to see you again, Headmaster, and Hogwarts too."

"I can imagine," chuckled Armando, "shall we go and meet the others then?"

Minerva nodded and picked up her luggage.

"Excellent, they're waiting in the staff room. Poppy and Rolanda are very anxious to see you."

Armando led the way, with Albus and Minerva following. Minerva was looking ever so slightly nervous at the prospect of meeting all the staff members.

Very soon, they arrived at the staff room, where the two gargoyles flanking the door were very much surprised to see Minerva.

"Oo's this then?" said one.

"Not ickle Minnie Mcgonagall?"said the other

"Ringleader of the Terrible Trio?" said the first one.

"Naah, can't be. Can it?" they said together.

Minerva smirked a little, she remembered these two," Oh I assure you, it can be." she said with a hint of laughter.

Armando frowned a little, "Be quiet, you two, and let us in!"

"Oh, sorry, MisterHeadProfessorSir," said the first one.

"We'll let you in now," said the second one.

And they did.

Inside the staff room the whole of the Hogwarts staff were sitting, awaiting the newest addition to their ranks.

When Minerva entered there was a short silence and then;

"Min!" Poppy had hurtled out of seemingly nowhere, closely followed by Rolanda, and where soon hugging Minerva as tight as it was physically possible.

Minerva finally disentangled herself, and managed to say, "Hello, you two."

Rolanda looked at her mock-sternly," we have been waiting for you for ages! what took you so long?"

"Oh, we-I- had a bit of difficulty in the village."

"Oh. So, how's everyone? How's Stan? and Ben? What was his and Lena's marriage like? I'm sorry I wasn't there but the Bludger backfired again, I was in the hospital wing for a week! And-"

Armando cut off Rolanda's relentless gush of words," Thank-you Rolanda. Right then, introductions. Minerva, this is Bethan Harmon, Astronomy."

A tall, ethereal-looking woman smiled and shook Minerva's hand.

"Filius Flitwick, Charms."

A tiny little man with a shock of chesnut hair waved from an armchair, his legs dangling over the edge of it.

"Lana Trevors, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes"

A wispy, short blonde woman, smiled and nodded at Minerva.

"Hector Jones, Muggle Studies."

A smiley, plump man grinned and walked over to shake Minerva's hand.

"And of course you know Horace and Matthew."

Minerva's former professor's stood up to shake her hand.

"And last but not least, Poppy and Rolanda."

All introductions had been made, and everyone felt fairly comfortable, so Armando thought it a good time to show Minerva to her rooms.

"Albus, would you show Minerva her rooms, please?"

"Of course. The Red Room, I suppose?"

"Yes."

"Right, shall we go then?" Albus asked Minerva.

She nodded and got up to go, when;

"We'll come too!"

Poppy and Rolanda were threading their way through the numerous chairs that dotted the staff room.

"Of course you are," said Albus, his moustache was twitching.

Rolanda and Poppy each grabbed one of Minerva's arms while Albus grabbed he luggage, and so they made their way to Minerva's new rooms

As Minerva was dragged through the maze of corridors in Hogwarts, she was fondly remembering her school days. Disgusted with herself for being so soppy, she focused her mind on another topic. Her mind fell on Dumbledore, he was-he was-was ...something else, eccentric and-and-...her musings were interrupted by their arrival at her rooms.

The Red Room was just like it's name - red. Well, red and gold, the colours of Gryffindor. Apparently Pops and Ro had told Armando that she was a devout Gryffindor, hence the décor. Minerva couldn't complain, the room was comfy and warm, she was looking forward to snuggling down in the huge four-poster bed tonight.

Albus left her luggage where she told him to and watched as Poppy and Roland showed Minerva over her rooms. She looked quite overcome that her two friends had gone to so much trouble for her.

Minerva once again noticed him and thanked him for his help.

"Thank-you very much for your help, Professor Dumbledore, it is greatly appreciated."

"Please call me Albus, and your welcome."

"Oh, well thank-you, Albus."

He smiled his thanks, and nodded at the other two. As he walked towards the door, he heard Poppy eagerly talking.

"So? tell us _everything!._

And as Albus was closing the door he distinctly heard an exasperated sigh.

Hope you enjoyed that, next chapter we will have more on thestrals, YAY!!

Please review, and thanx to all my other reviewers!! you are the best!!


	4. Riding

I've put the rating up a bit for the mentions of violence, but I think you all can handle it, (I hope)

Thanks so much reviewers! The student haven't arrived yet, it's ten days until the 1st of September. The song lyrics are from Leave (get out) by Jo-Jo. I thought they fitted Min, though I added the welsh verse myself, and it actually fits the tune! Woo-hoo!.

You say Du'un like Dee-Een, it's welsh, not Gaelic I'm afraid!

Aeth, is said 'eye-th' (welsh as well)

Chapter Four.

Minerva fastened the little sprig of hemlock inside the small silver locket she wore round her neck, the symbol of mourning. The cold silver touched her collarbone, and she shivered and carried on down the steps to the lake. Minerva had come here to be alone, it was a desolate place. The small, grainy beach was sludgy and gritty, though sheltered by a large piece of rock that emerged out of the cliff on the north side. Marnie and her had discovered it in their fifth year, and had made it their private place.

_Marnie..._

Minerva choked down a sob, she was not going to cry, she was not going to cry, she was _not!_

But she _had _come here to be closer to her friend, three years dead. Marnie and her had grown up living in the same valley,they had boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time together, been sorted one after the other into Gryffindor, enjoyed their favourite class, Transfiguration together, had the same O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts results, got the same career advice, been made the only female Aurors in the Ministry of Magic, and been posted to the same battalion. _Damn,_ but Minerva missed her.

Minerva had sworn, as Marnie had slowly died of the Slashing Curse that had also hit Minerva, that she would hunt down and _kill _the person who'd done it. Kill him with the same curse that he had murdered her best friend with. And she had. Oh she had, she'd told him all about her sworn revenge, then she had slowly performed the Curse, watching him scream in agony. She had walked up, after being violently sick, despite her battle-hardiness, and removed his mask.

It was then she realised who the killer was. It was Percival Ingram, her boyfriend. Her _boyfriend!_ The Ministry didn't care how she had killed him, it didn't matter to them, as long as one of the most prestigious people in Grindelwalds inner circle would no longer trouble them.

Minerva hadn't wasted time feeling betrayed, she had just been posted to Switzerland, she cordoned herself off from ever feeling any affection for the other sex, and had remained as hard and cold in peace, as she was in war. People wondered at this, but she wasn't going to tell them! The Auror offices could gossip all they wanted, she didn't care.

Marnie's last words had been, "Don't forget me Minerva, don't forget me." and Minerva hadn't. Every year on the twenty-first of August, Minerva visited Marnie's grave, and tended to the red Camellia she had planted on her grave, Marnie's favourite Highland flower.

Dumbledore and Dippet thought she was strange, let them think! They would never, ever know! Not even Pops and Ro, realised what she had done to Marnie's killer. She told no one, no one needed to know. She hadn't told her Aunt Hera, or her Uncle Hermes. The only person she'd told was Du'un. Her horse. He always listened, but he wasn't here. Maybe, if she made a good impression, she could have him at the school. That would be excellent. But she didn't have anything to ride! It was so annoying! When she was frustrated riding always helped. But there was nothing to ride here. Unless...

Thestrals! They had been saying at lunch how tame they were, the Groundskeeper Hagrid had them them very well trained. She could ride them.

Minerva nearly ran to the Forbidden Forest, she was so taken up with the idea. She was just past the fringe of the forest when she had a thought; how was she supposed to find them?

-

Albus walked swiftly along the corridors to supper, he was late. Again. For the second time that week! Peeves had decided that the sixth floor was really to boring, and had decided to brighten it up a bit with some muggle paint he had found goodness knows where.

As Albus entered the Great Hall, he was relieved to see that there were at least two places on the staff table empty, it looked like Filch on the end was absent, and Minerva's chair next to his own was empty too.

As Albus slid into his chair, his belly grumbled for food. Armando heard. "Hungry Albus?" he smirked.

Albus twinkled at him, "Peeves tried to 'brighten up' the sixth floor with some muggle paint."

"Ah," Armando winced, "Did you manage to clean it up?"

"Oh yes, there was no magic in it, thankfully, so I thought it best to do it myself, instead of bothering Argus."

Armando smiled, "That was probably a good idea, he has flue, and is not in the best of moods."

"So that's why he isn't here."

"No." Armando was slightly preoccupied. After a little while,he said "Have you seen Minerva?"

"No, not since lunch, she was going into the grounds."

"Hmm, I wouldn't have thought he was the type of person to be late."

"Maybe...maybe she just lost track of the time."

"Perhaps."

Only two minutes later the doors opened and Minerva walked swiftly in, past the empty Gryffindor table, to her place next to Albus. She didn't look at him or anyone else, she just ran her hand over her hair, and reached for the potatoes.

Albus looked at her. She looked very windswept and there was a leaf near her ear. A spot of some dark red substance that looked like dry blood was on her hand.

Albus frowned, what had she been doing? It was very strange. He resolved to find out.

-

One week later and Albus had been true to his word. He had kept an eye on Minerva. Every day but Tuesday she had come in either late or only just on time. Often he would see a leaf or pine needle or two in her hair, or see a thorn in her robes, or, rather disturbingly, a spot or two of blood. She didn't seem to notice that he was watching her. She just carried on as normal. She didn't seem to realise that they might want an explanation or think that it was strange that she came in late all the time.

Albus resolved to talk to her,she might be, hard to believe though it was, consorting with dome dark wizards plotting on Hogwarts.

Albus had heard from that Poppy that Minerva had an amazing temper, there was a rumour that when she was at school she had terrified a nasty fifth year Slytherin into shock, so that the fifteen year-old had to spend two days in the hospital wing, and that had been when Minerva was fourteen! Still, she was probably more mature now, less quick with her anger...he hoped.

Albus finished the marking he had been doing and looked at the clock, it was eight thirty, she would probably still be awake. As Albus walked to Minerva's rooms, he thought out what he was going to say. The two were just about on first name terms now, though Minerva had not really shown any emotion towards anyone, except Poppy and Rolanda.

He arrived out side her rooms, and raised his hand to knock. From inside he could here someone singing, the words drifted faintly to him, the beautiful voice singing it was sad and vengeful;

_I gave up everything I had,_

_On something that just wouldn't last._

_But I refuse to cry_

_No tears will fall from these _

_Eyee-eee-ees._

_Dwi'n cysgu yn y gwelu chi,_

_Yn y nos dwi'n meddwl i chi _

_Ond dydy ddim yn-_

The beautiful voice broke off as Albus knocked, after small pause, the locked clicked and Minerva was standing in the door. She was wearing a pair of black muggle trousers, tight and flexible, a black, cotton shirt, and fierce expression, enforced by the wand held steadily at his heart.

Her eyes widened and she lowered her wand, still watching him suspiciously, "Dumbl-Albus! What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What about?" her eyes narrowed, and she put a hand on the door.

"It would be best if we talked inside."

Still watching, eyes narrowed, she opened the door and gestured for him to go first.

He walked through and he heard the sound of locks and muttered spells being put into place. She arrived pretty soon, hand in one pocket, grasping, he guessed, her wand,asked him to go to the sitting room.

The sitting room was a cosy, red affair, with hardly any photo's or ornaments adorning the walls and windows.

"So, Albus, what do you want to talk to me about?"

He decided not beat around the bush, she would only get more impatient. "I have noticed Minerva, that you have been coming in late, for a lot of meals. I want to know where you go." His tone left no room for argument...with most people.

She looked at him, mouth a thin line, eyes flashing. "It is no business of yours, Dumbledore, where I spend my evenings."

He let his voice go cold, "I think it is, Minerva. You could be potting with someone to bring down Hogwarts."

He had touched a nerve, "Ridiculous! I would never, ever do that, my loyalties lie with Hogwarts more than any person on this earth!"

"Minerva. If you cannot give me satisfactory answer, I will have to go the headmaster."

She glared at him, he could see how she would have terrified that Slytherin, and she was containing herself now!

"If you have to know," she said at last, "I was riding."

He raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "Really? Riding what?"

She looked like she wished him a very painful death, "Thestrals."

He was to shocked to say a anything for a second, "Explain." He said, still in an icy voice.

She sighed an angry sigh, "I go into the forest, call them, then get on and ride them."

Albus found this very hard to believe, "How do you call them then?"

"I transform into my tabby-cat, catch a mouse or something, enlarge it, spill the blood a little,and they smell it and come."

"I find this very hard to believe, Minerva, you will have to prove it."

She clenched her fists and looked out onto the darkening grounds for a minute, "Alright, I will. Get your cloak, you will need it, It looks cold outside."

"You're going to do it _now_?"

Minerva shot him a withering glance, "No time like the present, Dumbledore."

Ten minutes later and they were walking down the gardens to the forest. Minerva in a dark cloak, Albus in a purple one. When they were reasonably far inside the forest Minerva told him to wait a moment, and transformed into her tabby-form. Another two minutes later and she returned, holding a small vole by it's tail in her hand.

Minerva took her wand out and enlarged it. Albus watched, somewhat amazed at the steel the woman had, as she made a cut in the now pig-sized animal, so that the blood spilled out.

Very soon, Albus heard a rustling behind him. Albus turned quickly. A Thestral was trotting toward them, in a graceful plodding way. It sniffed at Albus, dismissed him and went over to Minerva. It nuzzled at her sleeve and she patted him, a lovely happy smile.

"Hello Aeth. I've come a bit later than I said I would." she shot a glare at Albus.

Albus had seen enough, he believed her, and anyway, it was cold. "Minerva, I can see that you've been telling the truth. I-"

"You wanted proof, Dumbledore," she cut him off, "You will have proof."

Minerva swung herself smoothly onto Aeth, he didn't bat one of his lashless eyelids. She clucked to him and started forward.

Minerva negotiated the tree trunks deftly in smooth canter, they jumped logs and ditches, swerved round trees and were altogether very amazing.

When they finally finished, Minerva jumped off and and walked to Albus, "I hope that was proof enough, professor."

He dipped his head, "It was Minerva."

Here face was full of fierce pride, flushed with adrenaline, "Hagrid trained them well."

"He did, I often ride them when I don't want to apparate."

"Do you?" Minerva looked at him with surprise, "I thought I was the only one!"

"Well, you ride Aeth brilliantly, Minerva."

"Thank-you, he is as close as I can get to Du'un."

"Who's Du'un?"

"My horse at home at my aunts house."

"Ah. How do you come up with all these names Minerva?"

"Du'un and Aeth? Oh they're Gaelic."

"What do they mean?"

Minerva hesitated, "Du'un means Black One."

"What about Aeth?"

"That-that means...Grief or-or Anger."

Albus drew his breath in fast as he heard that. It was so morbid! Why was she so miserable?

Albus was still thinking about Aeth, and Minerva was regretting telling him her choice of names, when they arrived outside the Entrance Hall.

"Goodnight, Dumbledore," she said , breaking in on his reverie.

"Oh-er- Goodnight, my dear."

Minerva hated him saying that, like a _lover_ would, "I am not 'your dear' Dumbledore!" and with that she spun round and left swiftly.

Albus was left confused, what had he done?

-

There we are! If you hate it, don't be abusive, because it's a very disgusting thing, _tell_ me why you don't like it. Okay?

Don't get me started on flaming or you'll have me like Min.


	5. Her Past

The welsh verse is translated in the last verse.

Chapter Four.

Her Past.

Minerva sat down heavily at her seat in Great Hall. She was tired. She had spent a large portion of the night mumbling threats to Albus Dumbledore into her pillow, to fall asleep quite late. Minerva reached for the bacon and glowered at it, sitting on her plate. Not only was Minerva tired, she was in a foul mood as well.

Albus, being Albus, noticed. "Is something wrong, my dear?"

She snapped her head round, "I am not 'your dear', Dumbledore! And no, nothings wrong."

He was not put off, he was going to talk to this woman, for once! "You look as though your bacon has done you a grievous wrong."

"Humph. It's not the bacon."

"What then?"

She waved a negligent hand, "I'm just tired, Dumbledore, nothing is wrong."

Albus made a supreme effort, "Poppy tells me that you are an excellent chess-player."

"Oh, yes, I like it."

Albus pondered this for a second then; "Would you like to play a game with me?"

Minerva regarded him suspiciously, she couldn't, wouldn't trust him, but he was Albus Dumbledore, she should be fine. "All right then, when and where?"

Albus was surprised and delighted, "Seven o'clock, in my rooms?"

Minerva nodded and reached for more fried tomatoes, this should be interesting.

-

Minerva stalked angrily back to her rooms. The bad mood she had been in at breakfast had only got worse. A Bogart had jumped out of the staff room cupboard, something, the staff assured her, happened regularly, because all the Bogart's in the castle made beelines for it.

Then Peeves had taken control of all the suits of armour in the kitchen corridor, and had mobilised them as an army against all teachers in the castle. By the time they had got them under control, (Minerva had been most useful) all the teachers were exhausted. Dumbledore, thought Minerva furiously, had been in Hogsmeade, and had so escaped the havoc being wreaked in Hogwarts.

Minerva would never have guessed that Hogwarts would so eventful _before _the students had arrived.

Minerva threw her outer robes onto her sofa and began to run a bath. She needed to relax.

-

Albus frowned, why hadn't Minerva arrived yet? He _had _said seven o'clock hadn't he? In his rooms? Yes, so why was she late?

Albus decided to investigate.

-

Minerva was finally relaxing when a soft knock at the door interrupted her. Who was bothering her now? The knock came again, this time more insistent.

Minerva sighed and wrapped a ruby red towel around her, grabbed her wand and climbed out of her bath. If this person didn't have a good reason, they were going to pay!

Keeping a tight hold on her wand, Minerva opened her door, but she was not prepared for what she saw on the other side...

"Dumbledore! What are you doing here?!"

Albus' breath caught in his throat, Minerva was very beautiful. Her face was slightly flushed, lips red, green eyes wide,the skin exposed above the red towel across her chest was creamy. The only mar was a pale brown scar that ran from one shoulder to under the towel "I-er-I was-er- wondering why you hadn't -er- come for our chess match." stammered Albus.

She looked horrified, "Oh, Albus I forgot! I'm so sorry, Peeves and-" she broke off, "Never mind, umm, come in."

She opened the door and he walked in past her into her living room. "Sit down I'll be back in a minute."

Albus sat, still not quite sure how he'd ended up there, while Minerva entered her bedroom. She changed quickly, pulling on a dark skirt and emerald green blouse. She entered her living room again within five minutes, still drying her hair.

Albus watched as Minerva ran around the room looking for a hairbrush, her long wet hair whipping around as she did. Her curves were perfect and they were more accentuated now she was out of her robes.

Hair brushed, she turned to him, "Do you want some tea or something Dumbledore?"

He was slightly flustered, "Oh-er-thank-you my-" he stopped himself from saying 'dear' just in time. Minerva didn't seem to notice. She rushed around, making the tea this time, hair a little more orderly.

They sat down, tea between them. Minerva started at once, "Dumbledore I'm so sorry! There was a Bogart in the cupboard and then Peeves mobilized an army and-"

"Slow down Minerva, I can't understand you! What army?" He just registered what she had said.

She flopped back onto her sofa and groaned, "Peeves managed to mobilize all the suits of armour on the kitchens floor to rebel against us all. We were all walking to lunch and they attacked in the Entrance Hall. _You _had managed to escape to Hogsmeade."

"Peeves mobilized an army? Why wasn't I informed? Was Armando there?"

"No, he is in Diagon Alley."

"Ahh. Never mind."

Minerva got back on subject, "What did you come for Albus?"

"Oh." Albus remembered, and blushed at the memory, "I was wondering why you didn't come to our chess match."

Minerva's face was utter sorrow, she looked truly remorseful, "I am so sorry Dumbledore. I was so tired, I just wanted to relax, I completely forgot. Can you forgive me?"

Her words were so heartfelt, he couldn't help but forgive her, not that he couldn't of anyway. "Of course I forgive you Minerva."

She looked relieved. "I hate to let people down, and I hate being late as well. I was a fool to forget."

"We all forget sometimes Minerva,it's only human."

"Huh," she said unimpressed.

"Aren't you human?" he asked.

"I try to avoid it."

There was a long pause. Finally Minerva said, "I'm sorry if I was short with you, Dumbledore. All the fighting and hard ways has made me lose my manners. My Aunt would be shocked."

"Your Aunt?"

"Hera Mcgonagall. Her and Uncle Hermes looked after me when my parents died."

"Ah. I'm sorry."

"That's all right. Anyway, you were the one who killed the one who organised it."

"What?"

Minerva sighed "_Grindelwald _Dumbledore. Are your wits slow this evening?Who else would have killed them?"

"_He _killed your parents?"

"Yes. They were working in Intelligence. He killed them while he was gathering power, before he revealed himself to the Wizarding world. They knew there was some person behind all the violence, they were very close on his track."

Albus drew a soft breath, "Did they ever catch the ones responsible?"

"No." Minerva's face was turned to the table as she picked up her tea.

Albus frowned, "How come?"

Minerva looked at him in and her face was sparkling with a strange smile, "I killed him."

"What?!" Albus was shocked, what had she done during the war? She was playing with him, and he was not amused.

Minerva smiled wickedly, "I was with the group that invaded the last refuge of his followers. We killed those that fought, captured all the ones we could. I was pleased to find that one had been branded with a blue and yellow semi-circle. The brand that was on my parents bodies."

"Who was it?"

"Bill Broker."

Albus nodded, he had heard if him, a cold merciless killer. They fell into silence again. This time Albus broke it.

"Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"How did you get that-that scar across your chest?"

Minerva's face darkened, "I was hit by a Slashing curse combined with a Splitting curse."

Albus shook his head, "Did the Ministry catch him?"

"I killed him as well. He-he was well known to me."

Albus stared in wonder, was she crazy, driven by a furious bloodlust?"

Minerva stared him straight in the eyes, "You probably think that I am disgusting. The truth is, both those people had killed my parents, grandparents, and closest friend. They deserved what they got. The ones killed in battle died relatively painless deaths for the same crime as all the others were responsible. Being a follower of Grindelwald. I fought like the rest of regiment."

"It is no real business of mine, Minerva."

She smiled bitterly, "But you will make it your business won't you Dumbledore?"

"What do you mean?"

"Poppy says you like to _help _people I dare say you will try with me."

"Maybe I will."

"You can try."

Albus was slightly impatient with her cold, indifferent air."Then I will see you at breakfast."

"I imagine so."

Albus was more annoyed, "Goodnight Minerva."

"Goodnight Dumbledore."

Albus raised his eyes to the ceiling and left. He was a few steps along the corridor when he heard a sweet, pure voice lift in song;

_I dunna need him,_

_The liar, the fool,_

_The liar that told me he loved me,_

_The fool that thought I was weak._

_Dwi'n casau y dyn,_

_Dydy ddim yn eisiau_

_Cariad gan dyn._

_Y coegwr._

_I hate him,_

_I don't want_

_Love from him._

_The fool._

_The fool._

_The fool._

_The fool that said he loved me._

_The fool that thought I was weak. _

_-_

Albus, back in his rooms, thought of Minerva.

She was stranger than he could ever have imagined from that first interview. She had a fierce bloodlust, she was clever and well educated, she had a beautiful singing voice, and had an obvious grievance towards the opposite sex, she gave the impression that if anyone declared their love to her that she would curse them into oblivion.

Albus frowned. He would have to change that. After all, she had challenged him to. So, he would start tomorrow. Albus slept a little fitfully, his mind whizzing through a hundred different scenarios in which he was always trying to unfreeze Minerva.

-

I don't think much of this, I have slight writers block, but finally things are moving along! I need some time to think on the next chappie, I'll have it up as soon as possible.

Please drop in a review!

From a very dirty, smelly Jen who has been shovelling horse poo around most of the day.

Bye!"


	6. September the First

My update, is finally here! Woot! I am thinking very hard about Different Differences - it's a very difficult chapter to write, but I will try to have it up soonish.

Bungle is dedicated to Jess. Her cat is also a marmalade tom, and he is huge! He never goes outside.

My cat tried to help me type...but it ended up like this – huijjjjjjjjjjjjjjjyhgggggggggggggg, so I left it out.

Chapter Five.

September the First.

"Bungle!!" cried Minerva in exasperation. Her marmalade coloured cat turned his large-cheeked face to her and surveyed her inscrutably. "What do you want?"

"Mrowl." he said.

Minerva sighed in defeat. She wasn't going to get back to bed anyway, Bungle made sure of that. When he was hungry, he would start by purring in her ear. When she didn't respond to that, he would sink his needle-sharp teeth into her head, or bite her chin and nose. "All right, I'll feed you now, just wait a while."

He looked contentedly at her and snuggled down on her tartan blanket.

Minerva yawned and pulled her covers back, slipping on some slippers and a red fleece dressing gown. She dragged herself to the bathroom and ran the cold water tap; Minerva always found a good way to really wake yourself up in the morning was to wash one's face with cold water.

Minerva gasped slightly as the cold water splashed her face. She smudged some soap on her cheeks and neck and swiftly washed it off.

Fully awake now, she pulled on some deep blue robes and a black skirt, and walked to her small kitchen-area. Bungle, purring in loud approval, followed, jumping heavily off the bed, and stretching all his enormous bulk. Minerva looked at him in loving disapproval. He really was getting too fat. She had tried putting him on a diet, but then he brought back birds, rats, and even, once, a pheasant.

Minerva pulled out a tin of cat food, and a bag of dry food, and mashed them together and put it on the floor for Bungle.

He mewled happily, and started gulping it down. Minerva dropped herself into a seat and pulled on some shoes to wear to breakfast.

--

As she sat at the high Table, she couldn't help but let her stomach jolt every time she thought about the coming evening; tonight, all the students would be arriving and the following day she would be teaching her first ever class.

Minerva took a quick swallow of tea to help her food go down. It suddenly felt as dry as stale bread.

--

Minerva gulped and watched her the sea of black students below her whisper; she was sure that they were all staring up at her and whispering, wondering who she was. She let quiet groan escape her at the thought of actually _teaching _them tomorrow.

Armando stood up, beaming widely at the students. "Welcome, all." He said as loud as his quavering voice would allow. "Welcome back to Hogwarts! May I remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all and that Mister Filch has asked me to inform you that..."

Minerva tuned out of his speech, drinking a little wine from her goblet until she was nastily brought back to earth by the Headmaster say, "And may we all welcome Professor Minerva Mcgonagall, new Defence Against the Arts teacher!" Minerva nodded hastily, summoning a smile not as wooden as the one she normally used. There was bout of clapping, not over-stimulating, and then Armando dismissed them all.

Minerva stood up, resisting the urge to stretch, and pushed her chair back from the table. Along the table, the other teachers were doing the same. A woman at the head of the table that Minerva had not met, was already walking down the aisle between the Slytherin table and the Ravenclaw one.

Poppy found Minerva and she grabbed her friends arm and dragged her out of the Hall. "Are you all right?" she asked anxiously.

"I'm fine." said Minerva, annoyed, "Why shouldn't I be?"

Poppy shrugged. "Just wondering. Sleep well, then."

Minerva turned to go, "Goodnight, Poppy." Her friend left as well, walking back to the Hospital Wing.

Minerva entered her room, lighting the candles and drawing the curtains. Bungle was lying on his back, paws in the air, basking the glow of the embers from her fire.

"Uh-oh, Bungle's been hit by an eating spell again." She murmured, smiling at her cat. Bungle opened one lazy eye. "Don't look at me like that, sir. If you insist on eating everything you can get your paws on, on your own head be it!" Bungle flicked her a disgusted glance, than closed his eye and slept happily.

Smiling, she went to her bedroom; for the moment, she had forgotten the thought of teaching in the morning.

--

Minerva stared at her hat. Did it go on her head...? Ah yes, that was it. Her hat. For teaching.

She pulled her hat on (inside-out). She was so nervous. What if they played tricks on her? What if she wasn't up to the last professor's standards?

Walking up to the Hall, she noticed something bouncing along just out of the corner of her eye. What was was it...? She tried to grab it. It was a clothes label. _Twilfitt and Tattings. _A clothes label! She took her hat off. It was inside-out. Exasperated, she took the hat off, turned it to it's proper position and carried on.

In the Great Hall, few students were up; it was very early. Rolanda and Poppy weren't there, nor a few others, but the woman she had seen by the Slytherin table last night was sitting near Minerva. Dumbledore was next to Armando and Filius on his other side.

"Good morning, Minerva." Dumbledore greeted her.

"'Morning Dumbledore." she said as curtly as she could manage.

He nodded pleasantly. "Oh, there is someone I would like you to meet." The woman she had seen last night held out her hand.

"Larissa McGinty. Professor of Herbology and Head of Slytherin House." The woman held out her hand, smiling, "But don't go holding that against me! You'll be Gryffindor, like Albus?"

Minerva nodded, taking in the new woman. She had dark brown hair, high, curving lips and dark green eyes that glinted when the caught the light; she was great beauty. She didn't look the least bit like a Herbology professor, her clothes were clean and well-turned out and nicely cut.

I suppose you're very nervous about teaching today," she said, "It's all right, they'll go fine as soon as you've had your first Gryffindor-Slytherin seventh-year class!"

"Larissa's right," Albus put in, "We generally have to repair the classroom after they have been in."

"It's far worse in Greenhouses," Larissa continued, "There are so many things for them to destroy. I had all fifty different samples of dragon dung from Albania all up the windows of Greenhouse Four." Larissa sighed. "These house rivalries are so stupid."

Minerva nodded. "When I was at school, there were so many Gryffindors and Slytherins in the Hospital Wing they had to employ a new nurse."

"Ah," boomed a voice in her ear, making both ladies jump, "But Minerva was the one who put them all in there in the first place!" Minerva winced; Horace Slughorn was smiling genially at her. "Not much time for time wasters, have you, Min?"

If it hadn't been for her nerves and the consciousness that she was _not _being employed to curse people anymore, she would have cursed him into the middle of next week. Instead she settled with merely grinding her teeth. Larissa was staring at Slughorn coolly, her green eyes fathomless.

Slughorn, apparently disconcerted by her gaze, turned back to the conversation he was having with Flitwick; apparently elf-made wine was very _in _that year. Larissa turned back to Minerva. "He's not bad, Horace, but he lives up to the name of Slytherin exactly."

"How come you're Head of House, then?" asked Minerva. "I though he was."

"I've only recently got the position, Slughorn said that he was too old to have the responsibilities of being the Head. So I got the job, but Kline over there wasn't too happy."

"Who's Kline?" asked Minerva.

"He takes some of the Seventh year extra subjects, ones that don't have enough demand for a teacher for all of them; he really wants the DADA post." Larissa looked at Minerva speculatively. "I don't think he will do anything to you – he is a coward. Besides, if he did do something, it would be sneaky and covert."

"Thank-you for those comforting and reassuring words." said Minerva drily.

Larissa laughed; it was a clear exotic sound and Minerva liked it. "I do my best – couldn't have you feeling good on your first day, could I?"

Now Minerva smiled. "Believe me, I don't need any help to feel nervous – the thought of teaching them," she nodded to the now nearly full Hall, "is far more scary than Professor Kline."

"No, he's nothing to be afraid of; just a bit of fancy wandwork and posh clothes. That's him over there." Larissa pointed to a tall, thin man, his small beard and wavy brown hair glinting gold in the light. "He's considered a real Ladies Man."

Minerva surveyed him; to her, Grindelwald's followers, the Knight of Walpurgis, were far more intimidating than him. "I can't wait to meet him."

Larissa raised a dark eyebrow; "Oh, I'm sure you will. Oh, will you excuse me? I have to give out the new timetables for the Slytherins." Larissa got up and gracefully navigated her way through the ants' nest of students.

Left alone, Minerva's nerves returned. Gulping, she just wished for her first class to start. Albus touched her arm. "We're all leaving to teach now, are you coming?"

Minerva nodded, "I'll come; thanks Dumbledore."

"Minerva," he said as they walked out of the Hall, "I would really like it if you called me Albus."

"Oh ... yes, of course I will." Minerva met his gaze for a second. His blue eyes were surveying her, twinkling happily.

"I'm very glad...You're teaching the first-years first, aren't you?"

"I am. On the second floor DADA room." Minerva had got to know the various places she would be teaching very well in the past few weeks.

"I'm glad you know your way around the school so well – it means you won't be late for class because you got lost."

She shot him a frosty glance. "Thank-you for your concern. I will see you at lunch."

Albus stared after her, exasperated. Just when they were getting along fine, she had to ruin it! Albus turned for the seventh-floor, trying to remember where he had left that box of mice...

--

Minerva stared at the small, scared faces in front of her. She took a deep breath; "Good morning, class. I am Professor McGonagall." Pausing, she started the lesson. "Now, Defence Against the Dark Arts is one of the most..." The new class drank it in, and the others were no problem - until the Seventh-Year one.

They were all bending quietly over their work on the Moresby's Theorem, and Minerva was starting to relax, when -

BANG!

A pile of books, neatly balanced on Septimus Weasley's desk, fell to the floor with a crash. Cedrella Black, sitting next to him, jumped and spun round on Malfoy. Although a fellow Slytherin, Cedrella hated Abraxas and vice-versa, for the simple reason that she was dating Septimus Weasley.

"Get lost, Abraxas!" She cried, shoving him in the chest. He over balanced slightly, then headed for Cedrella, looking murderous. Septimus stood in, wand pointing straight at the angry boy's heart. Before Septimus could use some of his renowned wandwork, Minerva intervened.

"Malfoy, Weasley, Black, get back to your seats!" They hesitated, all three staring daggers at one another. Malfoy muttered something to Cedrella; Septimus heard and lunged for Malfoy again.

"How dare you..."

"SIL – LENCE!" Minerva roared, letting two loud burst of red fire out of her wand. The three stopped, surprised.

"Mr. Malfoy, leave the classroom. Stand outside the door, on one leg and with your hands on your head." Malfoy stared at her sullenly. He did not make any move to obey. Minerva, eyes flashing, waved her wand discreetly from under the desk. Immdeiately, Malfoy's arms snapped onto his head and and his leg folding behind, leaving him precariously balanced on one.

The whole class stared at her in a amazement. What kind of a punishment was that? "Miss. Black, Mr. Weasley, ten points each from Gryffindor. I will talk to you both after class. Malfoy, fifty points from Slytherin. I will inform your head of House about your appalling behaviour today."

Malfoy stared at her sullenly, but didn't move. He heard him mutter something like, 'my father'.

"Your father, boy," she barked, "Would be ashamed that his son was comporting himself in such a manner!" That did it. Angrily, with little dignity, he hopped awkwardly out of the room, hands on head. Minerva allowed herself a secret smile; there was Supportting charm on the boy to stop him falling over. Cedrella and Septimus, catching her eye, sat back down, looking at their books.

Nodding her head in approval, Minerva started the lesson again. "Now Moresby was a very old man when he thought up this theorem, and so did not see the triumph with which it was hailed in the wizarding world..."

The class had soon returned to normal, though Minerva heaved a discreet sigh of relief when the lunch bell rang.

"Class dismissed." she said curtly. They all left, leaving Septimus Weasley and Cedrella Black alone. "Come here, you two." They approached her desk warily.

"I don't want to know what Malfoy did – but I'm glad you stood up to him. I will not report you to Professor Dumbledore, but I want no more of these fights in my class – If he behaves badly, tell me, don't start a duel."

The pair nodded and went, looking slightly happier. Minerva exited the room, where Abraxas Malfoy was still standing there, on one foot and hands on his head.

"Come here, Mr. Malfoy." The boy hopped to her, with look of one who's dignity has taken a sore blow.. "I have nothing to say to except that arrogance and pride come before a fall – and you are both arrogant and proud; be careful, Mr. Malfoy, or you will fall far. I will also report this to Professor McGinty, she will then take the proper steps. Off you go then." She watched Malfoy go with satisfaction, (she had just released the charm)before following him up to lunch.

"You look happy, Minerva," Albus said as she sat down.

"Mm, well, teaching isn't so bad." she said, helping herself to broccoli..

"I'm glad you think so," he twinkled. "How was your last class?"

"Oh," she said, brought up short, "actually, I was hoping to have a word with Larissa about that."

"Well, I'm here. Was it my Slytherins?" Larissa's, calm, low voice broke in on them.

Minerva smiled at her. "It was Cedrella Black and Abraxas Malfoy. Oh, no, they were fighting," she said quickly, seeing Larissa's surprised expression. "Malfoy picked a fight with Cedrella, called her a blood-traitor, I would imagine, so she and Septimus Weasley tried to fight him." She paused. "I like those two, very plucky and not afraid of what others think."

Larissa nodded in approval. "Cedrella is a good child; I'm proud of her. But how did you punish them?"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and fifty from Malfoy. I also made him stand outside the classroom door with his hands on his head and on one foot."

Larissa stared at her, not giving anything away through the dark depths of her green eyes. "You made him stand on one leg?"

Minerva suddenly felt unsure; what if it was something not done here? She pulled a self-assured expression onto her face. "Yes, I did."

"Well, Minerva, you certainly have unusual ways of dealing with trouble-makers." Albus said. His lips were lifting as if amused.

She bristled. "He is so arrogant that I thought a humiliating punishment would be best."

"That explains why the second-years were gossiping so much this afternoon!" said Albus. The twitch of his mouth still had not left.

"Well, we'll see how it works out," said Larissa. "I look forward to teaching that class tomorrow. So," she said, buttering a slice of bread, "how was your first day teaching?"

"Ah, well, it's far more peaceful than being an Auror – less paperwork."

Larissa's curved lips tilted upwards at this and Albus chuckled.

Minerva smiled – teaching was turning out to be far better than she could have imagined: she had friends, a good career and she was using all the knowledge she had got as an Auror to help the next generation; life was far better that she could have imagined it a few months ago.

--

An update at last! It's my poke --D:) Laura knows what I mean! Please review. Please???


	7. He Knows

Woah, it's been a long time. I hope this chapter is up to scratch!

Nasty things towards the end, and I know the behaviour of someone is irrational, but I promise I will clear things up later on. A bit of swearing, I think, and a tiny bit of violence. I'm warning you!! (It might be good idea to refer back to other chapters if this one doesn't make sense.)

Chapter Seven.

_He knows._

Minerva poked cautiously at the large tureen of unidentifiable meaty food that sat before her. She had recently been informed by a grinning Rolanda that the house elves were trying a new cuisine and that she had to be sure to sample everything.

Well, this one thing she not going to try.

Was it really food? Surely those slippery silvery things were not actually meant to be eaten? And the little specks of green _were _edible, weren't they? Minerva sighed and pushed the dish away from her, looking for some other food that was relatively familiar. Oh, good, bangers and mash. Minerva reached for the steaming dish of potatoes, but as she did so, another hand came out and whipped it from under her nose.

Minerva was very put off. She had been teaching all day on an empty stomach, had had to fend off the intricate workings of Peeves (who was suddenly very much an expert at dismantling suits of armour and throwing various parts at unsuspecting first-years) and was now trying to enjoy her first meal of the day.

However, it was not to be. The owner of the offending hand was spooning healthy amounts onto his golden plate and looking very happy about it, too. She blinked and studied him carefully.

Kline. Yes, this was Kline, the one she had been warned off of by Larissa. Brown hair, chin-length and gently wavy. Baby-blue eyes. Thin, crooked mouth. Handsome robes. Ladies Man was probably a good description of him.

Probably. Minerva had never really been considered a lady, in any case, she was too ... well, too quick to jinx people, as her Aunt Hera said. Ladies don't jinx people. So many times that had been pounded into her adolescent head, so many times Minerva had stood, head bowed, listening to why she should _not _pick fights with the Mckinnon boys.

Her appetite abated somewhat, Minerva only noticed that Kline was staring at her after a long moment. When she did, she blinked again. He didn't say anything and neither did she. Then he spoke, at last.

"Minerva Mcgonagall, I presume?"

He presumed? She'd been working in the same school for the last two weeks! "Yes, I am, Professor Kline."

"Ah." He stared at her hard, as if he were trying to bore a hole straight through her. Minerva thought he was no where near as good at it as Dumbledore. "Good to meet you."

" Ah ... Same here, Professor." Minerva had never been one say things she didn't mean – but this man clearly had a great grasp of the minor and boring parts of the introductory niceties and so she played along, to an extent. "Very good to meet you. I haven't seen you at meals very often lately?" She was good at this, Minerva marvelled. She might even have sounded sincere!

"I teach the older ones, more refined subjects, you know ..." No, Minerva didn't know " ... so I tend to take lunch in my rooms. Less hassle, see."

"Oh, yes, yes, very good idea. I can see it must be very time consuming." Now she was _sure _she turning into her Aunt.

Kline nodded broodingly; he sent her a strange look. "How are you finding teaching?"

"Oh," she said wholeheartedly, "I love it. I never thought of another career instead of the Auror office, but teaching is far better."

"Really?" Kline smirked. "The Slytherin's, being purebloods, of course, are a delight to teach. I find the muggleborns very slow."

"Indeed?" Minerva found her hand reaching for her wand; her mind was already thinking over which spells would be the most effective in a case like this, when Poppy descended from nowhere.

"Minerva, would you come up to the hospital wing, please?" She didn't even glance at Kline. "I need some help Transfiguring all those old poison bottles and Albus is doing careers advice, and I know you're great at Transfiguration. Would you mind?"

Without waiting for an answer, Poppy heaved Minerva up and began to haul her away.

"Poppy! What's wrong?!" Poppy glared at Minerva.

"I now he's an arrogant twit, but cursing him into last year is _not _going to endear you to the Headmaster."

"I don't give a damn about – " began Minerva, but Poppy stopped her quickly.

"You'll regret those words later, Minerva. I don't want to see you thrown out."

"I won't – "

"Shush, Min," Poppy soothingly. Minerva bristled.

"Don't call me Min!"

Poppy grinned. "There we are, back to normal. And I did mean what I said about helping me with the poison bottles." She sent Minerva an imploring glance. "You will, won't you?"

"Yes, if I must. I've got a half hour until lessons begin, so we'd best be quick," said Minerva, glancing at her watch. "Come on, then!"

--

Minerva spent, in fact, thirty five minutes helping Poppy and was consequently five whole minutes late, something Malfoy enjoyed tremendously. His father was on the Board of Governor's and would probably delight in reporting her as soon as his humiliation of his first punishment had faded.

"Good morning, class," she said briskly. "Today we will be concentrating on – "

There was a sudden giggle. Minerva looked around at the rows of faces and frowned. "Is something amusing?"

They didn't answer. Minerva continued. "Today we will be concentrating on the Transfiguration of a living mammal as a whole – "

More giggles. "What," she hissed, "is wrong?"

"Professor ...?" Louella Prichard said hesitantly. "There's ... umm ... behind you," she said lamely. Minerva gave her a piercing stare that would have melted ice, ready to deal some heavy punishments if this was a trick.

She turned round, fingering her wand, and jumped, though she managed to control it.

A small ginger tiger was sitting on the windowsill. Then, as she recognised what it was, she smiled and poked it genially. "Get up, Bungle," she said severely. He opened one yellow eye, regarded her with a cool glance, then flopped back down again.

"Ugh." He was quite clearly didn't want to move – neither was he going to. She moved back round to face her class, finding them staring at her interestedly.

"That," she said in an annoyed tone, "was my cat, who is so fat that he cannot shift himself and has decided to burden himself on my classroom's windowsill." The class tittered. "Right, as I was saying, Transfiguring a living mammal is very much a ..."

The lesson carried on excellently, and Minerva soon forgot all about her unsettling conversation with Professor Kline and gave herself wholeheartedly into her teaching.

--

Minerva stacked her numerous notes into a pile that was a passable imitation of 'neat and tidy'. She had no notes from the last professor, and so she was learning by herself. And one of her main new rules was to keep everything neat.

Bungle was still fast asleep on the windowsill. Minerva picked him up, staggering at his weight and thinking desperately of some sort of covert diet for him. Bungle, so large that his sides drooped put from under her arms, did not bat an eyelid as Minerva charmed her bags to hover behind her. She hitched Bungle further up in her arms and started off down the corridor to her study.

She was halfway there when she saw, very noticeable because of the bright purple and gold shooting stars embroidered on the robes, a mane of auburn hair and a long beard. She sped up, wanting to talk to him.

"Dumb – er, Albus!" she cried, pushing Bungle's tail out her face. "Professor!"

He turned and smiled, fighting for a place to stand amongst the sea of students. "Evening, Professor Mcgonagall. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I ..." Oh, dear, she really hadn't thought this out very well. "I was wondering ... well, I just wanted a word is all."

"Certainly, my dear – Minerva," he corrected himself hurriedly. "Now?"

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind." She skirted a group of tiny first-years so that she stood next to him. "My study is along here."

"Very good." They started walking, the students now making a respectful avoidance of them. "How are you today?"

"I'm very well, thank-you," she said, surprisingly good naturedly. "Ah, here we are." She ushered him inside her study and followed him in, Bungle having now positioned himself over her shoulders.

Her study was not anything special, and Minerva had few possessions of the sort that one would furnish an office with, but she had put up her old cat clock and a big tin filled with ginger newts sat on the mantelpiece. Other than that, it was bare but for the orderly piles of paperwork. She closed the door and turned to Dumbledore, only to be once batted by Bungle's tail.

"Phff!" she spluttered, pulling him off her front. "Cat!"

He looked very amused. "I take it this is your own cat?" He tickled Bungle behind the ear.

"My cousins' queen's kitten. He was born up a tree," Minerva said gravely, depositing him on to the desktop. "I had to climb up and get him. He was the only one she had, there wasn't enough room for any more kittens inside her with him."

Albus laughed. "The wonders of Mother Nature."

"You know, that's _exactly_ what I said. My aunt didn't think the same, but she let me keep him."

"Very kind of her," Albus said, scratching Bungle's neck.

"We had a terrible rat problem at time," Minerva said, remembering. "She though Bungle would help them down. Needless to say, he didn't. He's never done a days work in his life. If he was in Hogwarts, he'd be a Slytherin – " Minerva stopped, horrified. "I shouldn't have said that! Teachers aren't supposed to take sides!"

"I'm sure you'd be forgiven, Minerva." He twinkled down at her. "Very interesting, though. A Gryffindor through and through with a Slytherin cat."

She gaped. "It doesn't matter what Houses we would be in! He's my cat and only confidant!"

"There we are then." He smiled. "You've just proved you are not prejudiced."

"Very clever, Mr. Dumbledore," she said dryly, rather impressed. "Very clever indeed." She smiled guardedly.

"Well, Minerva, what was with you wanted to discuss with me?"

Minerva sat on the edge of her desk, thinking of how to start the conversation. "I was talking to Professor Kline this morning at lunch. He was very uncomplimentary, showing almost racism towards muggle-born students. I," she looked him straight in the eye, "I would like to know if this is the norm for Professor Kline ... and a good deal other things, too."

"Ah." He sighed and leant against the desk beside her. "Professor Kline is a fairly senior teacher by now. He does his job well and his seventh year students are well educated. He has never ... he has never said anything of this sort to me before now – "

"He'd be rather stupid to, though, wouldn't he?" Minerva interrupted. "You're Deputy Headmaster. And very powerful." Albus thought he detected a hint of respect for that. He winced.

"So many people think so ... Still, I do not think I deserve that praise."

Minerva snorted. "You killed Grindelwald. However much you might have hated it, you got rid of the Darkest wizard for Generations. Relatives of the victims will never forget that," she said darkly.

"Yes, well ... Professor Kline," he said, changing the subject, "has proven himself to be a good teacher. I ... really, Minerva, there is little I can do until we have more evidence."

"I understand," she said immediately. "Of course. And, in any case, Kline is an older teacher. I cannot expect you to take my word immediately over his."

"Very wise, Minerva." He peered at her over his half-moon spectacles. "A very wise speech indeed."

She glared at him not sure if he was teasing her. "No, a sensible speech."

He bobbed his head. "Quite, quite. By the way, my dear, Larissa has been looking for you."

"Larissa?" said Minerva brightly. "Oh, good, I haven't seen her since breakfast. Where is she?"

"Cleaning up after her fourth years lessons with the bubotubers. It was a rather ... interesting lesson, I think."

Minerva laughed. "I can remember doing bubotubers. I'm terrible with plants," she shook her head, "and they exploded all over me."

Albus chuckled. "Well, I'm sure she'd be glad to see you if you went down there. Are you done for the day?"

"Oh, yes – apart from the evening meal, of course." Minerva glanced out of the window; she could see a troop of weary fourth-years dragging themselves past the vegetable garden, looking utterly spent. She wondered how Larissa was, in that case. "Yes, I think I will go down. She might need some help."

"I quite agree," he smiled. "She's in Greenhouse Two."

"Oh, thanks." They stepped out of the office together and Minerva turned to go down to the Greenhouses. She looked back and smiled. "Thanks for listening to me, Albus."

He opened his mouth to reply but she had gone off down an adjoining corridor and was gone; he was looking at an empty corridor.

--

"Larissa?" Minerva poked her head around the door of greenhouse two and wrinkled her nose. "Larissa!"

"Oh, hey, Minerva." Larissa appeared from behind a huge _Bificus Bonita. _"Come in, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Minerva stepped in and into a large puddle of bubotuber pus. The whole greenhouse, even the other plants, were all covered in the foul-smelling pus. It slid down the sides of the greenhouse and oozed from the cracks in the pots.

"Hell, Larissa, Albus said you'd had an eventful lesson, but I wasn't expecting the full Monty!"

Larissa grinned, her face splattered with the green stuff. Her smile was a sudden flash of white beneath her smelly mask. "You wouldn't leave me here to sufferer, now, would you Minerva? Give me a hand?"

"Fine. You'll owe me, though."

"Excellent." Larissa threw a white overall at her. "Hurry up."

Minerva tutted, but donned the garment swiftly. "Come on, then. _Scourgrify."_

They spent two exhausting and smelly hours cleaning the greenhouse, and by the end of it both witches were ready to sleep where they stood.

"Larissa, this is disgusting. I smell like a dead rat." Minerva said, pulling the now dark green pus-covered overalls off.

"I didn't force you to help, you know," Larissa said mildly, her green eyes glittering despite the mud-coloured mask over her face.

"Well, you really do owe me one now," Minerva said brightly.

"We can go into the village and have a drink at the Hogs Head." Larissa said lazily.

"That's not much of a favour. You'll have to think of something else too. And let's go to the Three Broomsticks. The Hogs head is strange."

"Interesting, though."

"The Three Broomsticks is cleaner," Minerva insisted.

"Good point," Larissa conceded after a moment. "The rest of the debt will have to wait until you've thought of something, though, I'm all out of ideas."

"I'll hold you to that," Minerva warned. Larissa grinned.

"Please do."

"Whatever. I need a shower." Minerva and Larissa exited the greenhouse, the overpowering scent of bubotuber pus floating in the air around them.

"I met Kline today," Minerva said eventually. Larissa glanced at her, then said in a laid-back drawl:

"And ...?"

Minerva scowled so furiously that she could feel the dried pus on her face crack. "Little piece of – " she paused and didn't finish that line. "He was really cruel about the muggle-born students. Said they were slower than the others. If Poppy hadn't ... Git," she said in the end.

Larissa looked thoughtful. "He's never been so bad when talking to me before. He doesn't like me because I got the Head of House, you see, but he's never said anything like that to me."

"That's what Dumb – what Albus said. Of course, I agree with him, but I don't trust that man."

"Dumbledore?"

"No! Kline!"

"Good idea," Larissa said blandly. "Never trust a snake."

"Larissa!" cried Minerva, shocked. "You know that's not true."

"Some would say so."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous, Larissa." Minerva said cautiously. Her friend shrugged.

"Everyone has something they want to forget." She pulled some dried pus out from her hair.

"Yes ... I know," said Minerva quietly; they shared a quick, understanding look.

"As for Kline," Larissa said briskly, "I would advise you to be careful, but I doubt he would do you any serious harm – or could, as the case may be."

"When did Dippet employ him?" asked Minerva.

"Year after me. He's older, though, and felt that age was more suited for the job than experience." Larissa said with a small smile.

"Do you know what he did before that?" Minerva asked keenly.

"A printing press somewhere - I don't know! I feel a like a suspect brought in by the Auror office." Larissa said, looking askance at her friend. Minerva blushed a little and grinned.

"Was it that obvious? I just ... just fall back into that routine so easily. And he certainly is a suspicious person ..."

"Minerva, you will not endear yourself to Dippet if you try and arrest one of his teachers, you know."

"You're the second person to tell me that today! Poppy was on about it after I had my ... discussion ... with Kline."

"She's right, Minerva. You are a bit trigger happy."

"I ... I" Minerva faltered, looking more upset and wrong-footed than Larissa had expected. "I've spent my whole life being suspicious, Larissa, and I lived my childhood in fear of the Walpurgis Knights coming back for me. I find it hard to break the habit."

"Oh ... I'm so sorry, Minerva. I shouldn't have said that ." Larissa looked dismayed, her normally curving lips straight.

"No ... don't worry. Most other people think it, you're just the only one who's actually said it."

Larissa sighed. "I cannot apologise enough, Minerva. I ..."

"Don't worry, Larissa. I told you, it doesn't matter," Minerva said with a nearly convincing smile as they climbed the steps back up to the Entrance Hall in the gathering dusk.

"It matters to me, Minerva. I tell you what – let's call it another thing I owe you, all right, and then I can start to pay off the first debt by the both of us going into the village to a pub of your choice and letting me pay."

"I know I'm setting a terrible example to the students, but that sounds very good," she said with a resolute tone. "We always used to go out after work, in the Auror office."

"Good." Larissa rubbed her hands together. "There's no alcohol in Hogwarts but for the house elves' cooking sherry."

Minerva shook her head. "You sound like a hopeless drunk. You do know that, don't you?"

"If I do, honey, then _you_ sound worse."

"We make a real pair then, don't we?" Minerva said with a laugh as they parted in the Entrance Hall with fond farewells.

"Tomorrow!" Larissa called after her. "I promise!"

Minerva grinned and waved back. "I'll remember!" She set off in rather high spirits, despite the smell that was wafting around her from the bubotubers. But, just as she was about to say the password to her rooms, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A large shadow was moving in the corner. It raised it's arm; Minerva wasted no time.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

It keeled over and fell with a nasty _thunk_ onto the stone floor. Minerva poked it roughly with her foot and turned it over. Brown, chin-length hair slithered across the floor.

"Sweet Merlin and Agrippa!" Minerva said hoarsely. "Gods above, Kline, what the _Hell _are you _doing_?" She undid the spell and he struggled to his feet.

"Blast it, McGonagall! What were you _t__hinking_?!" He cried, running a hand through his hair.

"Actually," she said coolly her heart still doing a tango, "I was thinking something along the lines of, 'what the hell is waiting outside my door to ambush me?' and I reacted accordingly."

"_Accordingly? _You sure you're not related to a spitting cobra or something?" he spat in a way that would have made said spitting cobra proud.

"I think you're losing sight if the subject here, Kline," Minerva said icily. "The subject happens to be why are you here? And why were you trying to accost me on my way to my rooms?"

Kline drew himself up haughtily with an indignant sniff. "Look here, McGonagall, I really want this job. I've been here for years and have never got it, though I've been applying every time it's open. And I _need _this job, McGonagall. I _want _the job. You have to let me have it," he finished dramatically, throwing his arms about, a mad glint in his eyes. Minerva took an involuntary step backwards, alarmed.

"I applied for the job and got it," she said, staring at him. "What are you _talking_ about, Kline?!"

"Listen, girl, I am going to get that job." He said, almost choking ion his rage. "I can _make _you."

Minerva highly doubted that. "You've got a good job all ready; why are you coming after mine?"

"I don't have to explain_ anything_ to you. Just ... I'll give you one chance to give me the job. If you hand in your resignation, make a nice excuse to Dippet and Dumbledore, and get of here, quickly, no one will ever know."

"Know _what?_" Minerva hissed, stepping closer. "I** will not **be intimidated by a pureblood maniac like you!"

They were standing face to face now, though was bit taller than him. The raw hatred that flowed from him and the power that radiated from very fibre of her body would have sent most people running for cover.

"Listen, McGonagall, I know things about you ... things that you don't want the public to know."

Minerva sneered. "I will not be threatened by a pathetic little_ worm_ like you. The day I bow to _anyone_ will be the day that I **die**."

He looked taken aback for a minute by the sheer force if her words, but he rallied quickly. "You have forgotten – I used to work in a printing press. And guess who I saw on the front cover one day before Grindelwald's defeat? A tall woman, long black hair and filthy robes, though it was only the back of her. She'd found the body of a man – a man that had been brutally murdered. The Ministry never revealed her name, but I know who it was."

_No, no ... impossible ... he can't know ... not now, not when things are going so well ..._

"It was _you, _Minerva McGonagall. And what's more, I researched this. I don't think you found him dead. I think you killed him." He paused, an evil smirk on his lips. "And if you do not relinquish this post to me, I will give it to the _Daily Prophet _an then you will be fired.

Minerva found it hard to keep up her façade; a cold hand was clutching at her heart; she was suffocating.

_He knows ... he knows ... he knows ... _

She was jerked back to reality and saw his sneering and triumphant face. A surge if anger swept through her and she stepped forward and towered of over him.

"**I bow to no man!** **The day I listen or heed the words of an arrogant, crazed, prejudiced little _worm _like you is the day that the world ends. I am a McGonagall and we do not pay homage to any man on this earth!! Now leave or you will feel such pain as has never been known within these walls!!"** she roared. He gave her one terrified, yet sly look, and hurried off along the corridor.

She waited till he was out of sight, then sank against the wall, exhausted and shocked. She felt sick – really, physically nauseous. And all the time the mantra repeated itself in her mind with a doom-laden voice.

_He knows ... he knows ... he knows ..._

Minerva gasped her password and staggered inside. She clutched at the table and leaned over, gasping.

_He knows, he'll tell ... Oh Marnie ...I'm sorry ... _

Her stomach lurched and she stumbled to the bathroom.

_Percival ... he knows about Percival ... _

The thought of her lover, her boyfriend-cum-murderer, made her head reel as she remembered his death.

_Blood everywhere. _

Minerva stumbled to the toilet and was violently, horribly, sick.

--

Whew, it's been a long time. I think I've got a plot, not too sure, but there we are. I'd love to know what you think!!


End file.
